Iron Mom
by xNJx
Summary: Tony est un matin réveillé par JARVIS. Ce qui va ensuite arriver va le troubler, puis l'émouvoir. / OS pour La Fête Des Mères.


**Iron Mom :**

…

 _Cet OS est pour Myriam, et pour Céline._

 _Bonne fête à toutes les mamans._

 _Ps : Je sais, la fête des mère c'est le 29 mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier ce jour ci, ni dans les jours à venir alors je préfère publier maintenant. Bisous et bonne lecture. Angie._

 _..._

« Monsieur... »

Tony fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le réveillait-on cette fois ci ? Il dormait si bien. On était dimanche. Le 29. Pas de raison d'être réveillé. Pas de boulot, rien. Et il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

« Monsieur... »

Tony grogna et se retourna pour enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Monsieur ! » s'écria JARVIS, comme voulant qu'on s'occupe à tout prix de lui.

Tony finit par ouvrir les yeux et roula à nouveau sur lui même.

« Quoi ? Quoi JARVIS ? C'est quoi le putain de pro- »

« Bonne fête, maman. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux.

 _Euh...pardon ?_

Il devait être en train de rêver. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus choquant. Que JARVIS l'appelle ''Maman'', sûrement.

« Je...euh... »

JARVIS devait avoir un bug. Ou un court-circuit. Parce que, eh, en plus il avait réussi à faire buger son créateur. Sa ''maman'' si on citait l'IA.

« Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, mon choux ? » s'esclaffa Tony, en tapant dans ses mains.

Il se leva tout en enfilant un tee-shirt qui traînait par terre.

« Pas du tout, Monsieur. Vous êtes ma Mère. »

Tony haussa un sourcil.

« J'aurais préféré que tu m'appelles ''Père'' »

« Mais vous êtes ma Mère avant tout. C'est vous qui m'avez- »

« Ok ok, j'ai saisis. Merci pour l'attention, JARVIS c'est...mignon ! » s'exclama Tony

Tony se frotta le front et se rendit à la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Pas moyen de se réveiller maintenant. JARVIS qui l'appelait ''maman'', c'était trop choquant. Enfin, non. Pas vraiment. Si, bien sûr que si.

Il était une Iron Mom.

Tony se mit à rigoler tout seul dans sa salle de bain, avant de décider d'aller rendre visite à ses autres enfants...

Bordel, il pensait comme une mère maintenant.

…

En arrivant dans l'atelier, Tony jeta un coup d'œil à ses armures. Elles étaient nombreuses. Excessivement nombreuses. Pouvait-il vraiment les appeler ''enfants'' ? Ce n'étaient que des armures, après tout.

Il haussa les épaules, renifla et s'installa derrière l'ordinateur. Tony avait de nombreux programmes en cours.

« Bonjour, maman ! Bonne fête ! » s'écria une voix métallique derrière lui.

Tony sursauta si violemment qu'il en tomba de sa chaise.

Mais c'était quoi ça !?

Il se retourna rapidement vers la voix, et aperçut Mark 1 améliorée.

Ok...Ok. D'accord. Comment c'était possible ? Ah oui, le programme qui autorisait JARVIS à utiliser les armures. Mais pour des bonnes raisons. Pas pour lui foutre les jetons comme ça !

Mark 1 l'aida à se relever et...

Le serra dans ses bras. Tony resta ainsi enlacé, les yeux écarquillés tant il ne savait pas quoi faire et tant c'était, oh mon dieu, incroyable.

« Ok, ok, ça va. Merci merci. » fit Tony en lui donnant de petites tapes dans le dos.

Mark 1 se recula et se mit à l'observer pendant un moment avant de s'éloigner. L'armure revint avec un bouquet de fleurs et un petit mot où il était grossièrement noté _Iron Mom._

Tony sourit et lui prit des mains.

Eh bien c'était, gentil. Et attentionné, il devait dire.

Incroyable. Ca lui faisait un peu peur, il devait avouer. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Mais, ok, c'était cool.

Il le remercia à nouveau et sursauta lorsque d'autres armures se mirent à bouger. Toutes, en fait. Imaginez le bordel. Déjà sonore, ensuite visuel.

Tony se retrouva bloqué dans plusieurs bras métalliques, serré parfois gauchement, d'autres fois tendrement. Plusieurs petits cadeaux furent glissés et poussés dans ses mains, entre ses bras. Des ''bonne fête, maman'' soufflés à son oreille.

Tony était ému. Il devait dire.

L'atelier était très animé entre les différentes armures, et JARVIS qui diffusait une petite musique d'ambiance.

Tony fut surpris d'échanger quelques mots avec ses armures. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. (Alors ça fait quoi d'être du métal?) (Tu es content de tes nouvelles fonctions?)(Je suis pas trop lourd à porter?)(Si t'es gentil on ira faire un tour dans le ciel ce soir) Et il se rendit compte qu'il serait certainement une très mauvaise mère...Père ! Il voulait dire père.

Mais, lorsqu'il aperçut sur son établi un fer à repasser avec marqué dessus ''Pour ma _Iron Mom_ ,'' Tony ne douta plus un seul instant.

Il sut qu'il était une très bonne maman.

…

 _Bonne fête maman._

…

 _Angie._


End file.
